Three Simple Words
by Jaclyn
Summary: The innocent question of a child makes B'Elanna think . . . (P/T). Short and sweet. (AU - assume the episode Day of Honor never happened.)


Three Simple Words  
  
~ Jaclyn  
  
Rating: PG13, just to be safe...  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah. You KNOW what I'm going to say. Invariably, it's always the same. _The characters in this story all belong to Paramount._ In fact, everything _Voyager_ belongs to Paramount, except, of course, fanfiction... including mine. Which belongs to me. So if you care enough about Voyager and its crew to read this, I would really appreciate it if you would take 20 seconds and simply review this piece. Constructive criticism is welcome, as is anything else you may want to get off your chest (within reason).   
  
Also, this is an AU story. **Assume that the episode Day of Honor never took place.** Tom and B'Elanna just started dating without having a near-death experience jump-start their relationship...(in other words, B'Elanna never said those three simple words to Tom).  
  
Warning: This is my first venture into the wonderful world of fanfiction - er...actually, it's my first _finished_ venture into the wonderful world of fanfiction. So if I haven't gotten the characters exactly right, please understand that this piece is just practice, that I'm still striving to get beneath their respective skins and understand their innermost thoughts...etc. So reviews would be appreciated ... (hint hint).   
  
And also...I hope you enjoy reading this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know that sounds cliché but...oh, what the heck...  
  
****  
  
They were laughing. B'Elanna couldn't even remember what about, but once they'd started, it seemed impossible to stop.   
  
Tom rocked back and forth in laughter, his lips tantalizingly close. B'Elanna reached out a hand and pushed him roughly onto his back, letting herself fall on top of him in the process. Her lips brushed his, and suddenly he stopped his mad chortling. Then his mouth was on hers, and he was holding her, his hands were in her hair   
  
She moaned in pleasure and returned his kisses and caresses with fiery passion. Time seemed to stop for both of them; there was only the other, and their love burned like a golden flame--  
  
"Oh!" a high voice exclaimed.  
  
The couple of the couch froze in mid-kiss, then reluctantly broke away.  
  
"Naomi!" Tom exclaimed.  
  
"NAOMI!" B'Elanna shouted, smacking herself on the lovely ridged forehead that Tom had been covering with kisses only moments before. "Naomi," she muttered. "I totally forgot!"  
  
B'Elanna picked herself up from on top of Tom and pushed his legs off the couch. He grunted, but it was good-natured, and B'Elanna smiled at him as he swung his legs over the side to make room for her. She sat down and motioned for Naomi to follow suit.  
  
"Naomi," she said again, but this time in a normal tone of voice. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how late it was getting; time just flew by"   
  
But the little girl was barely listening.   
  
"Do you and Tom love each other?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Tom made a choking noise with the back of his throat, then started laughing.   
  
"Ahh, Naomiyour bluntness never ceases to amaze me. You probably learned that from Seven, didn't you?" He fell back onto the couch, laughing softly to himself. But inside, he was reeling. What would B'Elanna answer?  
  
B'Elanna's head was swimming.  
  
_Do you and Tom love each other?_  
  
Did she love Tom? She had never really thought about it. She'd been content to simply enjoy herself in his company rather than analyze their relationship and risk hurting herself. She hated to be vulnerable, but that was what love did to youmade you vulnerable.  
  
_Do you and Tom love each other?_  
  
But he made her so happyit was so easy to just be herself around him. She felt comfortable enough in his company to let down her shields, and she had _never_ exposed her heart to anyone before. When she was with him, it was all right to make mistakes, to stumble, to falterhe was always there to help her up, as cliché as that may sound.  
  
And yessheshe_loved_ him for it.  
  
He made her feel so good about herself, made her feel like she was worth somethingno one had ever done that before. It was a nice feeling. She knew she mattered to him, and the knowledge made her feelspecial. When they were together, everything just felt so right.  
  
So yes, she loved him.  
  
_Do you and Tom love each other?_  
  
Yes . . . I, B'Elanna Torres, love Tom Paris . . .   
  
_Do you and Tom love each other?_  
  
Yes! Yes! Yes . . . !  
  
_Do you and Tom love each other?_  
  
"Yes," she said calmly. She heard movement behind her, and she knew Tom must have been sitting perfectly still, waiting for her answer.   
  
Naomi smiled. "Good. I'm glad."  
  
But B'Elanna barely heard her. Tom had put his arms around her waist and now pulled her gently towards him. She turned to face him willingly.   
  
Their eyes locked.  
  
"I love you, B'Elanna Torres," he said solemnly.   
  
"And I love you, Tom Paris," she answered without hesitating.   
  
Then their lips met, and they kissed each other passionately. It was B'Elanna who finally broke away.  
  
"We can't-" she started.  
  
Tom pulled her back down. "Why not?" he whispered as he covered her jaw with kisses. B'Elanna struggled to control her desire.  
  
"Naomi!" she hissed into his ear.  
  
He froze, startled. "Oh yeah..." Then in one smooth movement, he pushed B'Elanna back into sitting position and crossed his legs. Tilting his head towards the ceiling, he began to whistle.  
  
"Lovely weather, we're having, hmm?" he said nonchalantly, doing an exaggerated impression of feigned innocence.  
  
Naomi giggled. B'Elanna grinned.  
  
"Oh wait..._of course_ we're having lovely weather! We're on a _starship_! There _is_ no weather! There's Environmental Controls!"  
  
Naomi giggled again. "I think it's nice that you love B'Elanna, Tom. You don't have to pretend that you don't. It's okay if you kiss her." Naomi said brightly. B'Elanna marveled at her sweet innocence. It was a welcome change from the brutality in the Delta Quadrant.   
  
Tom let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Well, thank you for telling me that, young lady. I feel much better now that I have your vote of confidence," Tom deadpanned. He meant it in the best way, though.   
  
Naomi smiled. "You're welcome." She jumped up. "I guess it's too late to have lunch now, B'Elanna. Maybe tomorrow? I'm going to go ask Seven if she wants to play Kotascot with me. See you later." And she skipped out of the room, leaving Tom and B'Elanna staring after her in disbelief.  
  
"Well, well, well," Tom said softly, running his fingers up and down her leg. "So it took the innocent question of a curious child to finally get those three little words out of you. Well. Now that they're out...how do they feel?"  
  
"Good enough to say again. And again...and again..."  
  
Tom smiled at her. "Same here."  
  
She returned his grin. "You are so wonderful, Tom," she whispered. "You make me so happy..."  
  
"You are the best thing that ever happened to me," he whispered at the same time. Their eyes met. Silently, they communicated to each other feelings that can't be described by mere words.   
  
And then, "I love you," she whispered, and she grinned mischievously. "Let me show you how much..."  
  
"Deal. But only if you let me do the same..."  
  
"Of course. That's a given." And she giggled as he effortlessly lifted her off the couch and settled her into his arms. As he made his way to the bedroom, she whispered it to him one more time:  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
